Not a Chance
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Harry wants to adopt Buckbeak and have him move into the forest behind their home, but Draco isn't too keen on the idea.


**AN: **This is for the Quidditch League Round 9.

Focus on a dislike of your character.

Character: Draco (Thanks Maggie, ily)

Prompts;

8. (setting) Godric's Hollow

11. (emotion) Annoyed

13. (restriction) No using the word 'Hogwarts'

* * *

Draco had been living there for almost six months, but he still wasn't used to Godric's Hollow being his home. He had spent his entire life living in Malfoy Manor, a house so big and so magnificent it was almost a castle, so to move into a family sized home in a quaint little village with overly friendly neighbours was a bit of a culture shock for Draco. Even so, he hadn't put up any sort of a fight when, after suggesting they live together, Harry suggested Godric's Hollow as a home.

It hadn't been because Draco had wanted to move out of the Manor, it was big enough for at least three families, but since his parents weren't too fond of his new relationship they had ruled it out almost instantly. There was also the fact that Draco knew how much this village meant to Harry, since it was where his parents had lived, and Draco hadn't wanted to take that away from him. However, Draco had soon realised that maybe Harry had had an ulterior motive, and moving to an area with so many fields and dense woodlands hadn't been a very good idea.

About a week after they had finally settled into their new home, almost a month after they had moved in, Harry had started suggesting they take care of some magical creatures since they had the room. Harry had also suggested that it would be 'good practice for when we adopt children', remembering a conversation they had had a week prior while both rather drunk in which they had discussed their respective wishes for having children. Draco hadn't minded it at all, he actually liked magical creatures and, contrary to popular belief, had taken Care of Magical Creatures while at school because he genuinely wanted to learn about them. However, Harry's latest suggestion was pushing him over the edge.

"No. Not a chance Harry!" Draco told his fiancé firmly, he almost stamped his foot to get his point across but decided better of it. It was a habit he'd picked up when dating Parkinson, something he'd sooner forget.

"Why not? You know we have enough room to keep him!"

"_Because,_" Draco started in an unpleasant manner, "Hippogriffs and I tend to disagree. Or have you completely forgotten our third year?" As much as Draco loved Harry, he really didn't think sometimes and he was so stubborn he wouldn't back down even if he did change his mind.

"Of course I haven't, I just thought it would help." Draco wasn't sure if the innocent confidence in Harry's voice was real or put on.

"Help how exactly?" he challenged.

"Well, I just thought if we had Buckbeak living near us then you'd get over your stupid phobia of Hippogriffs."

Draco saw red. "Phobia…? _Phobia? _It's not a bloody _phobia!"_

"Yes it is, you wouldn't even go near that one we saw last month!"

"In case you hadn't noticed I have a severe dislike, bordering on hatred, for Hippogriffs. That is _all _Hippogriffs. They don't like me any more than I like them, and YES I have tried!" Draco raised his voice, cutting off Harry before he could start talking again. "But this particular Hippogriff is the one that made me dislike them in the first place."

"So maybe it can be the one to make you like them again?" There was a definite challenge to Harry's voice, and it was taking everything Draco had to back down from this challenge. He had been outshone by Harry during their time at school, and since he and Harry had started dating he had been influenced by Harry's Gryffindor courage and now found it almost impossible to back down from any challenge Harry set.

"Do you even know my side of that story?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. He knew that Harry didn't know, he'd never told him, but it was time now. Looking over towards the other boy, Draco noticed him shake his head and sit down. Draco walked over to the table and sat opposite him before telling his version of what happened with the Hippogriff.

xxx

_Draco was glad to finally be out of the castle, the cool autumn air refreshing. Lunch had been a dull affair, the usual chatter of the Slytherins uninteresting and easily drowned out. Pansy had been furiously trying to get his attention but to no avail. _

_Making his way down through the grounds, Draco couldn't help but be excited for Care of Magical Creatures – even if that oaf Hagrid was teaching them. His excitement was short lived, however, as he noticed Potter and his two tagalongs walking down the hill towards them. _

_Of course they're taking this bloody class, he thought bitterly._

_Turning his back on them before they noticed him, Malfoy decided to join in with his two friends' conversation. _

_"…don't know why I ever picked this bloody class!" Goyle finished, Crabbe nodding along in agreement._

_"We picked this class," Draco jumped in, "because we agreed it would be a laugh. Anyway, if you're so down about it then I have a plan to make it better!"_

_"Well what is it then?" Goyle asked, obviously not sure where Draco was going with this._

_Idiot, Draco thought._

_"My plan is to mess with Potter who happens to also have taken this class."_

_"How are we going to do that?" Crabbe asked._

_Make that 'idiots', Draco corrected himself before telling them his plan._

_"Merlin, you're both idiots! Potter fainted at that Dementor on the train, so obviously we can use that to get him this year."_

_"What, like pretend to be one?" Crabbe asked in a way that proved just how much of an idiot he really was._

_"Something like that…" Draco replied, making Crabbe and Goyle both burst out laughing._

_"C'mon now, get a move on!" Hagrid called when everyone had turned up. Draco followed at the back, paling a little when he realised they were heading towards the Forbidden Forest. He was relieved when it turned out he was only taking them to a paddock on the edge. Draco ended up losing himself in thought, jumping back to the real world when he heard Hagrid talking._

_"Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –" _

_"How?" Draco asked, remembering how his book had almost bitten his hand up when he tried to open it._

_"Eh?" asked Hagrid. Draco hadn't realised how much of an oaf he really was._

_"How do we open our books?" he repeated, taking out his book in the process. He'd tied his shut with a length of rope. Looking around he could see everyone else had their books bound too. Most, like Potter, had bound theirs with a belt._

_"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asked the class, everyone shook their heads. _

_"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," he told the class, looking as if it was obvious. Taking Granger's book he showed them how it was done. Draco was starting to regret ever taking this class._

_"Oh, how silly we've all been!" he sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"_

_"I – I thought they were funny…"Hagrid said uncertainly, directing the comment towards Granger and the rest of Potter's posse._

_"Oh tremendously funny! Really witty giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" he countered, his voice thick with sarcasm._

_"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry stage whispered to him, Draco just sneered back at him._

_Hagrid had started trying to talk to the class again, but Draco wasn't paying any attention._

_"God, this place has really gone to the dogs! That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"_

_"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry interrupted, louder this time._

_"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you –"_

_Draco was interrupted again, this time by an annoying Gryffindor girl, as Hagrid brought over the animals for the lesson. He was only half paying attention to the lesson now; Crabbe and Goyle had started talking between themselves about how Pansy had a crush on Draco and had been staring at him all lesson._

_"I am here you know," he told them, "I can hear you!"_

_Goyle looked sheepish as Draco told them this, but Crabbe just carried on as he was. Draco quickly got to plotting with them, since he actually had a crush on the witch himself, and they had just come to the decision of doing something to impress her when the class broke into applause. Hoping Potter had been eaten by the Hippogriff Hagrid had made him work with he looked up, his face falling when he realised that Potter had done everything right and Hagrid was trying to make him ride it._

_The class split off into groups, each working with a Hippogriff. Draco had ended up with the one that Potter had just been riding. It had been easy enough to get him to bow, Draco had his own pet Hippogriff as a child, and Draco was stroking the creature within seconds. He'd finally come up with a way to impress Pansy – disrupt the oaf's lesson and maybe get him sacked, getting Potter riled up at the same time._

_"This is very easy," Draco drawled with his voice raised just enough that Potter could hear him, "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco addressed the Hippogriff. He hadn't wanted to go through with this part of the plan, he actually liked the animal, but he realised it may be the only way to disrupt the lesson. "Are you, you ugly great brute?"_

_It all happened so fast, one minute he was patting the Hippogriff's beak, the next he was being attacked. He felt the Hippogriff's talons raking down his arm that he'd thrown up to protect his face and heard himself scream as he fell to the floor. _

_"I'm dying!" Draco yelled, putting fake pain into his voice so that Pansy would feel sympathetic towards him. His arm did hurt, but Draco knew it was just a scratch. "I'm dying, look at me. It's killed me!"_

_"Yer not dyin'!" Hargrid said, his pale face looming about Draco. Draco had stopped paying attention, his arm was starting to hurt even more. _

_He heard Pansy's panicked voice suggesting he should be sacked before he felt himself being carried away with a smile on his face; he'd succeeded in his mission._

xxx

"Wait, so you did all of that, just because you had a crush on _Parkinson_?" Harry asked when he'd finished his story, his voice full of disbelief.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Draco told him, mock horror in his voice.

"Right, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We're taking in Buckbeak!"

"But… I –"

"Look, Draco, the past can hurt but you can either run from it, or learn from it. And you're going to learn from it whether you like it or not." Harry told him sternly.

Draco sighed; as annoying as it was there was no winning this argument. Harry was too stubborn to give in, even if Draco did hate the bloody creatures.

"It's a damn good job I love you, Potter!"

* * *

Words: 1,861.

* * *

**AN: **This is my first time writing Drarry. There wasn't much interaction I know but I didn't want to force it. Also, I know quite a lot of it is from the book, I tried not to use too much and put my own spin on it.

Please let me know what you think, reviews really do mean a lot :)

**This is also for:**

**_A Variety of Prompts Challenge;_**

_Disney Quotes – "The past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it" The Lion King._

**_Harry Potter Chapter Competition;_**

_Draco's Detour – Write about Draco Malfoy._

**_Animal Competition;_**

_Horse – Write about Harry Potter._

**_Wand Wood Competition;_**

_Acacia – Write about a stubborn character or act of stubbornness._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_565 – Not now, not ever._

**_Pottermore Challenge;_**

_Magical Menagerie – Hagrid, Forbidden Forest, Magical Creature._


End file.
